Electrical connector assemblies typically include male and female connector bodies, each mounted to the ends of a plurality of electrical cables having mating terminals supported within passages of the respective connector bodies that, when the male and female connectors are joined, provide an electrical connection between the cooperating cables. The passages typically are formed with resilient lock arms that engage cooperating catches on the associated terminals to secure the terminals within the passages.
In some connector applications, it is desirable to seal the connector assembly to protect the terminals from exposure to the external environment. The connector bodies are each formed with a plurality of passages that extend into the connector bodies from the cable end in which the cables and their terminals are received. In a sealed connector application, a seal is provided about the cable that, when installed in the corresponding passage, serves to seal such passage from the outside environment. In some applications, not every passage is occupied by a corresponding cable. There may be, for example, an unequal number of cables occupying the passages of the respective male and female connector bodies. The male connector body may have four cables occupying four of its passages whereas the female cavity may only have two or three of its four passages occupied. In a sealed connector environment, it is necessary to seal the unoccupied cavity or cavities in order to protect the interior of the connector from exposure to the external atmosphere. The present known practice for sealing the unoccupied passages is to install a resiliently compressible elastomeric plug into the unoccupied passage or passages which relies for sealing and retention on a friction fit with the walls of the passages in which they are installed. It is an object of the present invention to provide a more secure means of sealing such unoccupied passages.
The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.